


Hair

by 47652



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Brushing, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, dean and Sam being good brother, dean is a good big brother, pure fluff, sams hair, young brother sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Dean brushes his younger brothers hair
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Slight language warning.

Sam sighed as he vigorously brushed his hair. The knots would not come out. They were so fucking stupid. Sometimes Sam thought about cutting his hair just for the reason of not dealing with his stubborn hair.

Dean heard his sigh and asked. “What’s wrong Sam?”

“Nothing.” The younger grunted.

“Sam?” Dean firmly repeated.

“Just my hair being stupid.”

“Is it knotting up?”

“Yeah, and I can’t get them out.”

“Sam, stop being a whiny little baby and get your ass over here.”

Sam walked over to Dean and the oldest took the brush from Sam. Dean didn’t have much experience with hair but he learned enough of how to brush from watching his younger brother brush his hair.

Dean started on the bottom ends of the youngest and went up gradually. He tried his best to be gentle. 

Several minutes later, Sam’s knot had been pretty much solved. Dean glided the brush through the clot of hair a few more times and it finally got the knot out. Dean was the best big brother ever, dean had thought as he went throughout all of his brothers hair again to make sure he didn’t miss anything and gave the hairbrush back in sam’s hand.

“Thanks, Dean.”

“You better not tell anyone about that later. I will decline that it ever happened.”

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
